A Matter of Trust
by Mary James
Summary: A game of chess leads to skipping Charms and some discoveries for Remus and Sirius.rnSlash.


Author's Note  
So, this started out as a Harry/Ron, and then it became a twincest. And then it ended up being a Remus/Sirius. Ummm...lets say PG-16 to be safe. Sirius and Remus skip Charms and make some discoveries. Marauder Era, probably around 6th year.

And no, I don't own either of them.

A Matter of Trust

Sirius hated chess.  
It took too much concentration, too much planning and executing of the latter planned plans. He would rather waste his time blowing the door off of the Slytherin Common Room than moving obnoxious talking pieces around a set of squares.

And Remus understood, even though he was particually fond of the game himself. But he knew the way Sirius worked, so convincing him to actually sit down and play a game was easier for him than for most.

"See, you can't kill my knight because bishops can't jump other pieces."

"I hate this game, it's no fun at all." Sirius pouted and moved his bishop back three squares.

"It's over anyway. Checkmate." Remus said, killing Sirius's king with his rook and a broad smile.

"What?! Where? Don't you have to warn me before you kill me?"

" I did, while you were rambling about the uselessness of pawns."

"Oh sod off. I quit."

Remus sighed.

"Let's go do something fun eh? We'll knick that cloak of James's and skip Charms."

Remus made a face.  
They'd already skipped a herbology lesson (even though it would have been pointless to go, they were reviewing that day and Sirius and Remus didn't need it anyway).

"Well, we might as well work on the map if we're skippping Charms."

Sirius grinned. "Now I remember why we keep you around."

Ten minutes later they were rummaging through a room that looked as if somebody had used it as a junk closet for the last five hundred years.  
Sirius was sitting at an ancient desk made of a dark wood that looked, quite frankly, more powerful than either of them.

"I think when I become a world-reknowed charm breaker I'll haul this off to my mansion and put it in my study." he said, with his feet up, sifting thorugh papers and opening drawers.  
"How old do you reckon this is?" he said, waving some papers around.

Remus was stepping over boxes of papers and piles of books that he had to wrench his gaze from, avoiding the urge to sit down and read them all cover to cover.  
"Really old." he replied.

Sirius rolled his eyes and got up, shuffling through any stacks of papers he came across as he went.

"Moony, c'mere."

He had opened a large trunk in the back of the room and was holding a thick, open book in his hands.  
"It's all journals and letters." Sirius said, flipping through the worn pages.

"From Dumbledore and-"

"-all the way back to the Founders." Remus finished, holding a stack of crumbling letters, his eyes roaming over the faded scripts.

Sirius was leaning over his shoulder, his fingers tracing over the dusty pages, following the aged signature of Godric Gryfinndor.  
"Merlin, Moony..." he whispered, his warm breath at Remus's cheek  
"We've got to take these with us..."

"Sirius," he started, suddenly feeling something heavy in the air, something stronger than their kind of magic.  
"I don't think we ought to, this is...old, and..."

"Moony man, you're denying yourself this kind of reading? Imagine the possibilities."

Remus sighed, giving in, and Sirius grinned at his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------

They waited until late, until everyone had abandoned the Common Room for bed, yawning as they went.  
Remus sat on the floor, pouring over letters and dates. Sirius, sitting crosslegged opposite him, would occasionally read him excerpts from journals and yawn, glancing at the dying fire.  
They'd found a key to the past.

Sirius squinted at the crinkling parchment in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"What's it say?" he asked, thrusting the paper at Remus, "My eyes have stopped working."

He pushed the stack of papers to the side and laid his head on Remus's knee, closing his eyes.

"Sirius, you're eyes haven't stopped working. It's written in Latin."

"Of course it is. What's it say?"

"Sirius, I can't read Latin." he said, looking down at him.

Sirius snorted. "Some use you are."

"What're we going to do with all these?" Remus asked, thumbing through the pages he was holding.

"We'll keep them of course. And read them all. Or try anyway, they may be in Latin."

"We can't keep them Sirius."

"Why not?" he asked, sitting up, so that they were facing each other again.  
"Who knows what we could find in here. We could hold the entirety of Hogwarts in the palms of our hands!" Sirius finished, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"You don't trust me Moony?"  
Sirius asked, leaning towards him, his hands balancing him on either side of Remus's lap.

"I trust you more than I'd trust myself." Remus answered, his eyes searching Sirius's face.

"Good." he said softly, leaning forward into Remus, finding his lips with his own, and more than happy that Remus wasn't objecting.  
Remus let out a small "oomph" when his bck hit the floor what seemed like a breathless eternity later, Sirius's weight on his hips shifting, and he smiled against parted lips.  
And as much as he wanted it, he didn't want to be found surrounded by papers older than his family tree dated back and with Sirius Black who was very much on top of him.

But, oh...very skilled and very persuading with his hands.

"Mmm...Sirius, the Common Room?"

"Shh, trust me Moony, just trust me..." and Sirius silenced him with another kiss.

And later, after pulling on clothes and shuffling the papers back into piles and falling into Sirius's welcoming, close-curtained bed and murmuring a silencing charm, Remus Lupin decided it wasn't bad to give in once in awhile.

Not bad at all.


End file.
